In this way, I'm going to end it all
by Miekow
Summary: [One-Shot] Conan voyant Ran vraiment triste, décide de lui dire toute la vérité et prend une décision pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre encore plus.


Après avoir résolu l'enquête, Kogoro, Ran et moi, nous nous dirigions vers l'agence, sur le chemin Ran se souvenu qu'elle avait oublier de faire les couses pour le dîner, alors je l'accompagnai au Combini et l'attendu dehors.

_Ran…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ran et moi sommes allés accompagner Kogoro à une de ces parties de Mahjong. Ran assise à une table de Mahjong, l'air triste, prit quelques tuiles et commença à parler tout en bougeant celles-ci.

\- Shinichi ! Quand reviendras-tu ?

\- Warui warui…

\- Printemps… Eté... Automne... et Hiver.

Je la regardai et pensai à ce que m'avait dit Haibara.

\- _Ne lâche pas prise, tu ne dois pas lui parler de ta véritable identité ni même de l'Organisation. Fais-le pour la protéger._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Après quelques minutes, elle ressortit.

\- Omatase, Conan-kun !

\- Ran-neechan…

Je baissai la tête tristement, tout d'un coup le regard joyeux qu'avait Ran en sortant du Combini, se transforma peu à peu en un regard triste. C'est alors qu'elle murmura quelque chose _« ... Shinichi...»_. Je relevais la tête, assez rapidement, étonné et surpris ; « _ai-je bien compris ? …»_

\- … Tu es comme Shinichi…Exactement comme Shinichi...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Ran... Ma tête se baissa d'un air triste _« est-ce le moment ?»_

_\- _Demo… Tu es une personne différente, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Conan-kun... ?

Après ces paroles, je commençai à sourire _«Oui, c'est le moment»,_ je relevai ma tête pour regarder Ran dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes je commença à lui raconter, ce qui m'était arriver ce fameux soir ainsi que comment est arrivé Edogawa Conan...

J'écarquillai mes yeux, quand, à ma grande surprise, je vis Haibara adossée à un réverbères, inclinant sa tête vers le bas avec un regard attristé. Rien, quand la regardant, j'ai compris l'erreur que je venais de faire... Avec mon regard devenu sûr, je regardai un dernière fois Ran dans les yeux.

\- Waruina, Ran… Sayonara...

Je me retournai, regardai quelque seconde Haibara avec mon regard sûr et à la fois désolé, et commença à courir sans me retourner.

Ran, après avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer, regarda courir Conan, tendant sa main vers lui avec un regard devenu découragé.

\- ... Shi... Shinichi... !

Son corps bougea tout seul, ce qui la fit tomber à genoux, sa vue devint floue quelques secondes pour laisser place à des larmes, une de ses mains se posa sur son visage puis la deuxième. Cela cachait peut-être son visage, mais pas le son de sa voix, accompagné des pleurs. _«Shinichi... shinichi... SHINICHI...!»_

Après plusieurs minutes, Ran marcha... Non pas pour rentrer chez elle, à l'agence de son père, non, elle marcha vers un quartier qu'elle connaissait très bien, vers la maison de celui qui l'a protégeait quand elle était en danger, celui dont elle est tomber amoureuse... _Mais pour quelle raison ?_ Se demande-t-elle. _Pour quelle raison suis-je tombée amoureuse de ce garçon si protecteur et courageux ? Alors que j'avais déjà... J'avais déjà… _

\- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ai-je encore sorti le nom «Shinichi» devant toi ?

C'est alors qu'elle recommença à pleurer…

\- … Conan-kun… !

Non seulement ces larmes coulaient le long de son visage, mais la neige, belle et froide, tomba pour recouvrir Tokyo de son magnifique manteau blanc doux comme l'hiver.

Le lendemain, avant de partir pour aller au lycée, Ran prit le courrier comme tous les matins, mais ce matin-là, elle remarqua qu'une enveloppe tomba du tas du courrier, elle la ramassa, et la retourna pour voir pour qui elle était.

_For Mouri Ran_

Elle déchira l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

_Chère Ran_

_Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce qui est d'écrire une lettre, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour ravoir ce sourire, que j'ai pu voir que quelque fois mais il le faut. Je sais ce que tu ressens et ces sentiments sont réciproques, je n'ai pas pu te le dire de ma propre voix alors je te l'écris «Watashi wa suki dayo, Ran» mais je suis obligé de te dire ceci aussi: _

_Ran, merci de m'avoir accueilli, merci de m'avoir protégé. Je sais que tu m'attendais tous les jours et je sais que tu pleurais tous les soirs, mais désormais, tu n'auras plus à m'attendre... _

_Sayonara, Edogawa Conan._

* * *

_In this way, I'm going to end it all_


End file.
